Who are you Who am I?
by willpower1318
Summary: After an accident, Alan looses his memory. What will happen when the family send him back to school not knowing his condition and the fact that the Hood has escaped...
1. Untitled

this is a movie verse as i've neva seen the t.v. series

this is my first thunderbird story so please be kind

I don't own thunderbirds or anything else that I may use later on

**_please review_**

The fire raged through the night sky. All life within would now be gone. The spectators gazed at the majesty in front, some cried for lost friends. Many thoughts may have crossed their minds but all shared the same at one point. Fear and regret.

"What's happening down there?"

He raised his head to look at the aircraft ahead. Scott, the field commander, had stayed in Thunderbird 1 to keep contact with everyone and make sure they were all okay.

"Everything's just fine, Scott."

"Did you contact the ambulances to see who had been admitted to hospital?" Dad glanced at me and I froze in place, I had just broken protocol, again.

"Yeah, one girl and two boys. The girl and one of the boys are fine. Just had a bit of a knocking that's all. Their names are George Hill and Tori Martin."

"What about the other boy?" John's voice broke through the communication grid.

"Almost forgot about yo…"

BANG

Static

"Scott! Scott, you still there?"

John panicked. He always cursed himself when things like this happened. They were his brothers and when he was stuck up in Thunderbird 5 he felt so useless. If something ever happened to his brothers then…

"Okay that was a bit close for comfort."

"Dad, what happened?"

"The building exploded. Everyone's fine though. Gordon's gone to check the list of missing and injured, and to see if anyone might have been added to it just now. Scott, you were saying about the other boy."

"A…a… a…a…a…."

"Scott?"

"Dad. The boy will have a bad concussion as a big scar has been made on his forehead above the right eye. He has four broken or bruised ribs and a twisted ankle. And Dad…"

"Scott, what is it is?" From the tone in his voice, Jeff Tracy knew that there was something that his eldest wasn't telling him.

"… Alan Tracy. His name is Alan Tracy. Dad, it's Alan. He's injured." Scott repeated his name, not wanting to believe the screen in front of him.

A thump on the ground was heard behind him. Jeff turned around and saw Gordon in a heap. Virgil had by now also returned and was standing there in shock.

"I need to go do… something else." And with that John was gone.

"Okay." Jeff took a giant breath and resorted to half father, half commander mode which he was accustomed to use when his sons were injured on a mission. "Gordon pull yourself together. Go get changed out of IR uniform and go to the hospital to see Alan. If I know him he'll be bouncing off the walls and driving everyone mad. Though with broken ribs and a twisted ankle it'll sure be hard, but Alan will find a way."

"But what do we tell them. That we fell out the sky and happened to land in their hospital, which miraculously has our baby brother in."

Scott had to laugh. No matter what, Gordon always broke the tension on a mission, but this time he had to take his hat off to Virgil. He was never really that funny, but when he needed to be he was there and always ready if Gordon failed.

"Just go." He muttered to Gordon while running a hand through his sweaty hair. "Virgil, go help that woman over there with that little girl and then…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gordon wasn't happy. He had his older brothers for help and advice but nothing beats the love of a younger brother who gives you the only reason to wake up in the morning.

He traipsed across the grass, jumping back when a car skidded into the pavement before him. A figure leaped out and opened the door for the passenger.

"Thank you. Ah Gordon, I trust that you shall be accompanying me to the hospital to visit Alan." They paused for a reply or a hello but only got a brief nod of the head. "Well I have a suit in the back that you are to change into or it might be rather confusing for the dear old doctors." They didn't even get a smile. "Parker, would you mind going to tell Jeff that I have Gordon." She eyed him wearily. "Well half of him in my care and that I shall be taking him to the hospital. That should give him enough time to change out of that ghastly attire."

"Yes Milady." And with that Parker trudged off in the direction Jeff Tracy had just occupied.

Lady Penelope opened the door to the pink Rolls-Royce and Gordon climbed in.

'Charming.' Lady Penelope thought as Gordon shut the door in her face.

PLEASE REVIEW! That was like an epilogue thingy the second will be better, I swear!

If I get 3 reviews I'll add a new chapter

See how much I believe in my self

i've also got a "co-writer" … read her stories or the hood will be the least of your worries…

TigerlilyandHummingbird


	2. Worst Day Ever

Ok, this is the second chapter and thanks for the reviews

Anyone who reviewed the first chapter, THANK YOU and I would like anyone to give me ideas, or stuff to write before chapters

This will not be a soppy story and I don't own the Thunderbirds in anyway other then this story plot

The hospital was crowded with victims. Normally Gordon would stay and give comfort to the families that have someone in the operating room with a life threatening injury but today, he didn't have time. Walking up to the counter, he rang the bell.

Fortunately a nurse heard the ring over the sobs and stutters. As the nurse looked up the information, Gordon tapped his fingers on the desk. He kept glancing over his shoulder. Anyone watching would have thought he was paranoid.

"Ah yes, Alan Tracy. I have his vitals and situation here, but before I can tell you, what relation are you? If any." She looked down at Gordon as if daring him to reply. But Gordon wasn't fazed. He had a mission.

"Alan Tracy is my youngest brother. I am Gordon Tracy and yes, before you ask, I am JEFF TRACY's son. Now unless you want to answer to him or my three older brothers for that matter, you had better tell me where he is."

The nurse's eyes opened with shock at the name Jeff Tracy.

"Room 234, he's been stable for half an hour, but the doctors are still worried. His had lost a lot of blood from the head injury, and it could have serious effects on his brain if he doesn't wake up soon. And might I just say I'm sorry, but he's just a kid. How did it happen?"

By this time Gordon and the nurse had reached Room 234. The windows had square grates on them but Gordon could see his little brother. His heart went out to him.

"He was at the mall, the building exploded. Faulty gas leak. He was still inside." The words would hardly form. He had tried to contain the pain, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. Gordon was angry that the nurse was still talking to him, but sad at the fact that she saw things like this all the time.

"I saw that on the t.v. I'm so sorry. But the Thunderbirds will fix everything. You can go in now but be careful. We don't want him coding."

Despite everything Gordon laughed at the irony in the statement the nurse just made.

"I doubt even the mighty Thunderbirds could fix this."

The nurse watched as Gordon pushed open the door and just stood there. As though he didn't want to go anywhere near his brother.

In fact, that was true. Gordon was scared that if he went near Alan, he would find him dead, or even kill him by pulling on a cord that would interrupt the blood flow.

Eventually, Gordon decided it was safe. He made his way across the room in two strides, not wanting any distance between him and Alan any more. Taking his hand in his, Gordon looked down at his youngest brother's face

'_It could have serious effects on his brain if he doesn't wake up soon.'_

These worlds swirled around his brain.

'_Alan with brain damage, no, he can't. What would I do without him? How would Scott react to the fact that he couldn't protect him? How will Dad act? Who's going to be my escape-goat for pranks?'_

"Come on, Al. Wake up. Come on, you know you want to. Don't do this to us." The pleading tone in his voice was lost. Alan wouldn't have heard it even if he was remotely conscious. Nor would he have felt Gordon patting his hand and face with his palm. "Wake up, please I know you can."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Virgil ran to the lady that his Dad had just spoken about.

"Come with me ma'am, it's not safe for you or your daughter."

He picked up the little girl. She was around five years old, her eyes were blue and she had blonde hair. She was like a girl equivalent of Alan when he was that age.

Virgil's thoughts drifted back to Alan. He could imagine him lying in bed, laughing with Gordon about the next prank 'the terrible two' would pull on him.

When they reached the orange tape, a waterfall of liquid descended from the sky. He looked up. His father had launched Thunderbird 2 and emptied water over the structure to erase the fire. Next to the big green rocket that had captured Virgil's heart, was the one that had captured Scott's. Thunderbird 1. Virgil could only imagine what Scott was doing to himself. He had felt the pain in his oldest brother's voice when he told them about Alan. They had all agreed to get the mission done ASAP for Alan's sake.

"Hurry up Virgil. We need to go."

Scott's voice broke through the head-com. It took Virgil a few moments to realise that Thunderbird 1 had now landed. He was about to ask why he wasn't going in Thunderbird 2, when he grasped that it was a faster lander/launcher then his rocket. He ran up the hatch and was consumed in darkness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"He'll be fine. It's Alan, he has be. He's too much like Mum to give-up. Yes, he will be fine."

Ever since the report, he had been pacing back and forth. The concept of Alan in hospital didn't register in his brain. He remembered when they were younger. Alan would do what would seem to be the stupidest thing in the world, and then want sympathy when he got a cut. He got injured all the time, but not enough for hospital. The only time Alan went to hospital was after the Hood, to visit _him_.

John stopped pacing and sank into the chair. A blank screen stared back at him. He was still mesmerised about how Alan had run round a whole island, dived in the sea with fire threatening to burn him from behind and trekked through a jungle. Not to mention saving his families lives, saving complete strangers from a watery death and stopping the Hood. Yet a single explosion could all change that.

"CONFIRM DOCKING SEQUENCE."

John looked out the window and saw Thunderbird 3. The red, sleek rocket conjoined with Thunderbird 5. He made his way to the hatch, where he found Brains and Fermat clambering out. Tin-Tin was in there but she stayed where she was.

"We're here to relieve you from duty so you can go see Alan!" Tin-Tin shouted from her seat. "So get in before I leave with out you!"

John looked from Brains to Fermat who just gave a solemn nod. Even though they weren't blood relatives, the bond was there between the families, made by Alan befriending Fermat. Thinking of Alan, John gave a quick thanks and hopped in next to Tin-Tin. After a short process of pushing buttons and pulling levers, they were on their way back to Earth… and Alan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Pull yourself together. Pull yourself together. Pull yourself together."

He repeated these words as a single tear threatened to erupt from his eye. Scott, who felt like he was a second father to the younger brothers, had a rule never to cry unless necessary. Even though this would count as necessary in Scott's mind, he still wanted to seem strong. Gordon, Virgil and John were counting on him. Maybe even Dad.

He pushed down on the controls which simultaneously made the blue and silver rocket rise. Scott was now level to Thunderbird 2. He gave a thumbs up to his Dad, watching as the pilot then proceeded to push a sequence of buttons on the panel. The water was released. The fire was out.

"COMMENCING LANDING SEQUENCE."

A rush of dust came off the floor as the speedy rescue vehicle landed. Scott then lowered the ramp.

"Hurry up Virgil. We need to go."

He practically growled into the receiver. When he was satisfied that Virgil was in, he closed the hatch and, against orders, shot straight into the air in the direction of Tracy Island. Scott didn't care about the voices in his headset, or the fact that Thunderbird 2 was following or even the cheering of the crowd that had formed. The only thing on his mind now was Alan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gordon looked up as the door opened. His family stepped in. They were all sweaty and covered in soot. John was even there. Apparently, he was back at the house waiting when they returned from the mission. Gordon told them what the nurse had told him. Their reactions were pretty much the same as his. Settling into the chair again he laid his head on the bed, once again staring at Alan. The others grabbed a resting place and settled themselves in for a long stay. All hoping that it wasn't going to be long. All silently praying for Lucy, their mother and wife, to look after him and wake him up. Soon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The clock chimed midnight as the first signs of movement were set into motion. Groaning slightly, he tried to lift his hand to his head, but found he couldn't. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few time to clear his head. The searing, fiery feeling on his forehead blinded him temporarily. After the pain ceased, he looked around the room he was in. He noticed three things straight away.

The first was that he was in a totally white room.

The second was that a bleeping noise to the right of his bed.

The third was that he was in a room of complete strangers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

ok, that was chapter one, the previous was epilogue. i should really name the chapters

i hope you liked it

please review with feelings or ideas, i just need to know if it's a good story of not and what would make it a good story

i also have TONS of homework but I'll update whenever I can

thank you

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Crash and Burn

sorry it took so long but I was on holiday and we have tests soon

hope you like the new chapter  
PLEASE REVIEW and thank you to those who have

i don't own the thunderbirds or any other thing used

He sat up. He didn't know how long he had been lying there, but it was enough to find out quite a bit about the people in the room. After much convincing, they had left for coffee. Apparently they had been there for hours after a mission to a mall, that part had him confused. They had sat there and told stories about someone called Sprout. _"Who would name their kid Sprout?" _He thought.

A name that came up often was someone called Gordon. He and Sprout would do things from steal cookies from the cookie jar to red hair die in their brothers' shampoo.

He hoped he wouldn't run into them anytime soon.

A guy named Scott seemed to be the oldest, and the most depressing. He had sat there for ages complaining over _'how he wasn't there to protect him'_ and _'what kind of brother was he?'_

The other two just sat there saying nothing except the occasional asking if Sprout would be ok. The oldest man would always answer because Gordon would be yelling at Scott to _'SHUT THE HELL UP', _AGAIN!

He closed his eyes. Whoever this Sprout-dude was, he was lucky. His family was always there for him and always looking out for him, though they must be pretty thick to sit in the wrong room for hours and not realise. Subconsciously he raised a hand to his head, inviting the pain into his system.

"Alan?"

He opened his eyes. There was the man from earlier, the one who sat there. Now the he could see him, he noticed that he had very blonde hair, almost white, and the deepest blue eyes.

"Alan. Hey, how you feeling?"

He had lowered his voice, and it was a good thing to, the first time he spoke, he had felt his head almost explode, though the whole 'Alan-thing' still confused him.

"What are you doing here?" He managed to choke out, each word a drum being slammed in his ear. He didn't mean it in a horrible way. He also noted that his voice was raspy yet calm.

The man moved across the room and sat by the bed, running a hand through his hair.

"Brains switched shifts with me; he thought I should be here for this."

"Brains?" Still raspy, with a hint of confusion this time.

"I know. Just can't quite imagine Brains up there somehow." He laughed, picturing the sight. "Give it a day or two and he'll be begging to come back down. Him or Fermat." His smile shrank and he ran a hand through his hair again, but sighed this time. "You really scared us there, when Scott said you were in hospital and Gordon telling us that you could have brain damage. Dad and Virgil…" He trailed off as if looking for the right words. "…they were like ghosts. No-one could believe it. No-one WOULD believe it. I'm just glad you're ok. Don't know what we would do without you."

Alan sat there with all the information seeping into his brain. Alan, his name was Alan. There was someone called Brains 'up-there'? Still two people called Scott and Gordon? Another called Virgil? A hospital? Brain damage?

Yet one thing still was nagging at him; WHO WAS THIS MAN?

He lay down again, bringing his hand up to his head. Alan gasped at the pain he once invited in.

"Mr Tracy? We have the medical forms that your father asked for. So if you would like to take Alan home then you just need to fill these in."

"Please, just call me John. Mr Tracy is too formal for my liking." John reached for the forms the nurse was holding out for him. Alan never even heard her come in.

She was Asian, with black hair, hazel eyes and a white smile. Her name tag read 'Nurse Julie', but Alan felt like he knew her from somewhere else.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alan gazed at the building below.

John had signed the papers and had got and gotten the other while Alan got dressed in the clothes he was given. They were long, baggy jeans with a blue fox belt. His shirt was blue as well. When the others had come in, the noise was unbearable. The oldest had been trying to keep his temper and not blow up in Alan's face. Scott was the same. John just stood in the corner smiling, he had already had his chat with Alan, for now. Virgil sat in a chair next to the bed looking sympathetic and Gordon had climbed onto the bed doing an impression of Scott. Alan didn't know whether to laugh or not.

The building was big. Very big. There were many buildings, each connected to each other by open-air passages. There was a big field surrounding the buildings, with a track chalked on it next to a massive building which Alan guessed was a gym. On the other side was a big tower with a clock on and a small quad with a pond and covered area.

Scott and Virgil were flying the plane so Alan couldn't see them but whenever he turned around Gordon, Jeff and John would be staring at him, as though he would break at any second.

"Put your seatbelts on guys, were gonna land now."

Scott's voice could be heard over the speaker.

There was a rattle and Alan got a sick feeling as the plane began to land.

Jeff moved across to sit next to Alan to make sure that he wasn't going to be sick.

Once they had landed, everyone was fussing over Alan again, but he brushed them all off. He didn't even really know them apart from their names and now they were scaring him. He walked off towards the biggest building he could see, the others close behind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The time was 9 o'clock. The second hand ticked away gnawing into the brain of all that could hear it. But one brain had locked it out. And that one brain was now about to use all it's force. Using his power he pushed.

Hours later, a call was made. The person picked up and listened to the voice on the other end. They put down the phone, stood up and turned to face the windows, there hands behind their backs.

"The Hood has escaped."

thanks to anyone who reviewed

please keep REVIEWING and tell others to

HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR

Willpower1318


	4. Crazy

SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I had writers block

I know the last chapter wasn't quite right with the whole someone with amnesia thing but all will be explained (hopefully)

Please keep reviewing, and please give advice unless you want another long wait

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

James Evans walked down the dark, grimy ally. He spared a second to glance at his watch. He was already running late, he hastened his speed while taking off his badge. _Dr James Evans. Doctors' are supposed to help people not send them to their deaths, _he thought. Shoving it in his pocket, he opened a door to his right, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen him.

The room he entered was large for an area of that standard. The walls were black with fire holders lining the floor for a spooky yet light environment. The ceiling was giving off a red, eyrie glow that fitted the room. At the far end from the entrance was a grated walkway in the middle of the wall.

On the walkway stood a shady outline, his back was turned to James, but the biggest feature that he couldsee was a Chinese dragon on the rear of the figures red robe, which trailed to the floor. When James cleared his throat to announce his presence, the person didn't turn around

"You're late. But never mind. Is the job done?"

James shuffled his feet, pulling the collar of his sweaty t-shirt.

"Yes, I did what you asked. Now please give me back what you took."

"Mmmm… no. I think there's at least one more thing you could do for me." The figure turned around. "Follow them. Pay someone to follow him, and then to report to me if they see anything interesting."

James turned to leave, hoping he was outside before the tears fell. _'A grown man crying, get a grip' _He thought.

"Oh, by the way. Just before you leave, what did he say when you asked him who he was?"

"Nothing. I didn't ask, just like you told me to."

"Good."

The last thing the doctor saw was two glowing snake-like slots where the person's eyes should have been. Then the door closed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_'Something's wrong.' _As Jeff walked up the steps to the administration office, this thought kept running through his head. Behind him he heard John and Gordon talking about Alan's behaviour and ahead he heard Scott and Virgil discussion the same thing. '_Something is defiantly wrong. And I intend to find out what.'_

After the family had followed Alan through the corridor, they had run into some of his friends. Alan was happy to go along and the family were glad that he wasn't there for the talk with the headmaster about everything that had happened, but they had also wanted to keep an eye on him.

He gave a brief nod to the secretary who was pointing to the door. He also signalled to his four older sons to sit in the waiting room with a look that said _'don't even thing about arguing.'_ They got the message.

Jeff Tracy took a very deep breath, then opened the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The sun was shining, and birds were chirping in the trees, glad for the peace of summer. They weren't the only ones taking advantage. A group of boyssat on a wall by a big oak tree.

"I know! I couldn't believe he said that. It was like whoa, DUDE!"

A boy of fourteen sat with five of his closest friends, telling them about what had happen in math class that morning. Four of them were listening, but the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy just sat their playing with his nails.

Alan was tuning in and out. Something about a teacher, and some spill in chemistry. Whatever they were talking about it was a welcome relief; at least they were his age unlike those dim-wits from the hospital. He gazed lazily around the grounds. From where he was sitting he could see people playing tennis, his gaze lingered on the girls' wearing tennis skirts.

"ALAN!"

He spun round to come face to face with a beetroot. The VERY red face belonged to a VERY angry man who was VERY big.

"ALAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" The man put a hand on his hips and leant in close to Alan's face. "If you want to stay captain you had better PUT IN MORE EFFORT!"

Alan sat there gob-smacked. The man stalked off, blowing his whistle at, what looked like, a nine year old girl because she missed the tennis ball.

"Gees, what up his but? Hello, hospital, unconscious." He laughed. "Yea like you're going to go running like that!"

"Alex, lighten up. You know coach. Jack, give me them crisps will ya, I'm starved."

"All you do is eat, how can you be hungry Ed?"

"Oh just give them to him will ya. He'll complain for hours if you don't."

Alan observed the display in front of him; the three were arguing while the one in the middle got tossed around by all the movement.

Alex wasn't very tall, and he was kinda thin with a boyish aura surrounding him. With brown highlighted hair and brown eyes, he was loud, lively and told everything like it was.

Jack was taller and a bit fatter then Alex. He wore his red hair and green eyes well and was a bit of a ladies man. Sarcastic yet open to new options, he would be the perfect boyfriend. Too bad he didn't notice.

Ed was big. Length and width wise. But with his big stature came an even bigger heart. Big blue eyes, long shaggy-black hair and a lopsided smile, he was the picture of a puppy.

The more timid one was called Matt; he looked a lot like Alex except with glasses.

Alan gripped the edge of the wall and leant back, welcoming the sun on his pale frame. He smiled. Ed, Jack, Matt and Alex, he was already making friends. He leapt off the wall to get rid of the pins and needles in his foot. The noise of arguing had stopped and been replaced with the chatter of fit girls and dances.

Looking at the forest at the edge of the school grounds, Alan shivered. A chill ran down his back and a voice in his head said, '_someone's watching you.'_

He called over his shoulder.

"Hey, maybe we should go inside, it's almost lunch anyway."

The others agreed, especially Ed. The gang made their way up the gravel path and went inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A few metres away, a person in a black, clingy costume lowered their binoculars. Taking a picture out their bag, they quickly glanced through the binoculars once more, then smiled. Taking a cell phone out of the bag this time, they pressed the redial button. It rang twice then a click showed that it had been picked up.

"Target acquired."

"Are you positive?"

"Very positive." They replied, removing the gloves.

"Good. Keep watching him." The line went dead.

Placing the phone in the bad along with a mask and gloves, Olivia smiled. Looking down at the picture, the smile grew. She laid it in the bag with the other things and took off into the wood.

Eventually she reached her car's hiding place.

"Easy pickings." She said to herself. Then threw the bag into the car, covering it up afterwards. She got in the car and drove.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The classroom was dank, dull and dusty. Alan sat at the back with his new friends. The subject: psychology. The door opened and in stepped the deputy-head.

"Class you have a new teacher. Mr Garner has suddenly become ill. The substitute's name is Olivia Jones. Be nice and play fair. We want to keep this one for at least **one** day this time."

With that he left. In came a blonde petite woman, achieving a sudden rise in interest from the boys', the girls' just glared.

Miss Jones stepped in front of the board, taking in everyone's faces. When she came to Alan's, she turned her back to the class and began writing on the board.

The class thought it was to begin the lesson, but really it was to cover up the crocodile-smile plastered to her face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sorry it took forever

Hope u like it and please review

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner

The reason for not asking the normal questions when someone gets amnesia is cause the doctor had something valuable taken from him for his cooperation, if no one got that

I DON'T OWN THE THUNDERBIRDS OR ANYTHING ELSE USED

Willpower1318


End file.
